


The Peace We Used to Know

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Humans are the bad guys, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of genocide, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: prompt: The fire was pretty, swirling in shades of blue and green and purple, if you could ignore the fact it was destroying the planet.aka. the Humans are Bad and the Galras don't deserve this dammit...





	

The fire was pretty, swirling in shades of blue and green and purple, if he could ignore the fact it was destroying the planet.

 

When the Human’s battleship entered the atmosphere of their home-planet earlier, dark and humongous like something straight out of the nightmares, Ulaz just knew that there was no way the Galra could fight them off even with the level of technology they currently possessed.

 

Those people, those _vile_  creatures coming from a speck of dirt in the cosmos, were feared for a reason. They were resilient and merciless, taking and destroying planets within their reach. And the Humans could still reach even further, after destroying Altea and taking their technology.

 

Now they were going to do the same to the people of Galra.

 

It didn’t take long until a group of Human soldiers and battle droids rounded up every Galra in Ulaz’ hometown, lining them up like livestock before the Human commander. The Galras who lived here were mostly civilians, normal people living their normal lives before the Humans showed up. Ulaz was a doctor living with his beloved, Thace, in a tight-knit community. They didn’t have much chance fighting back before the Humans razed their hometown to ashes.

 

Humans were smaller than Galra, but all Galras had learned that it wasn’t easy to kill a Human, as they could survive the most grave injuries that could’ve killed a Galra. In the end, they could only bow before the Humans.

 

“It’s going to be alright”, Thace whispered in Ulaz’ ears. It only reassured him a bit, but not for long. The Human commander turned straight to where both of them were bowing.

 

“Take that one”, it told one of the droids. The machine promptly sliced through the line and tried to take Thace away.

 

“No! Please, have mercy!” Ulaz hugged Thace’s arm. He wasn’t going to let these monsters taking his beloved one from him. Not Thace!

 

The droid was unfazed by his pleas, dragging them both to the front of the rows of Galras and dumping them to the feet of the Human commander. It stared at them in disgust as if they were lower than the dirt beneath its feet.

 

“Galras! Accept the fact that you don’t have hope. Let this be your example”, the Human commander spoke to the crowd. 

 

“Don’t kill him! Please, kill me instead!” Ulaz begged as he pulled Thace into a hug, shielding him from this terrible creature even though he knew it would be useless.

 

“No! Ulaz, listen to me, it’s going to be alright!” Thace tried to shove him away. Even in this situation, Thace was still trying to smile, trying to make him feel better. That fool. That damned fool.

 

Eventually, two droids ripped them apart before a shot rang clear. Time seemed to slow as Thace’s body fell to the ground, eyes devoid of life. Ulaz could feel his ears ringing, before he succumbed completely into battle-rush. With his claws, he tore into the droids. He didn’t care if he was hurting; all he cared was his beloved, dead on the ground, and he wanted them all to _pay_.

 

A second shot was fired.

 

Ulaz only felt the briefest pain, before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://hello-my-stars.tumblr.com).


End file.
